Beyblade: Versão Big Brother 2
by FireKai
Summary: O que acontece depois de haver um Big Brother? Fazse outro! 12 Personagens do Beyblade, alianças, romances, lutas e expulsões. Leiam e Mandem Reviews! Completa
1. Lista Provisória de Concorrentes

Olá Pessoal! Depois de ter escrito uma fic sobre o Big Brother, decidi fazer outra. A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, estou só a usá-las para meu divertimento. Se quiserem ler a edição anterior do Big Brother, é só procurarem na secção de fics portuguesas, que ela está lá.

Bem a lista de concorrentes é esta:

Max

Kai

Hilary

Ray

Oliver

Wyatt

Mariah

Bryan

Salima

Zeo

Mariam

Dunga

Se acharem que algum outro personagem devia estar na lista, digam quem e por quem é que deve ser substituído, também era bom que dessem uma razão para essa personagem ser substituída por outra. O Wyatt, Oliver e Zeo, são personagens fixas, por isso nem vale a pena sugerir que eu os tire.

Mandem reviews!


	2. Lista Definitiva de Concorrentes

Oi pessoal! Obrigado a todos pelas reviews. Aqui temos a lista de concorrentes definitiva:

Max

Kai

Hilary

Ray

Oliver

Wyatt

Mariah

Bryan

Salima

Zeo

Mariam

Tyson

Dunga: O quê? Onde está o meu nome?

Tyson: Já não está na lista! Tu saíste e eu entrei!

Dunga: Isto não fica assim!

FireKai: Bem, olhem lá a violência! Vamos mas é para o próximo capítulo! E Dani-mi, o Dunga é um dos membros dos Saint Shields, aquele mais gordo.


	3. Apresentação dos Concorrentes

Fora da Casa do Big Brother…

FireKai: Sejam bem vindos a mais um Big Brother! Vamos começar a apresentar os nossos concorrentes! O nosso primeiro concorrente ficou em 2º lugar na última edição do Big Brother e está de novo em jogo. Dêem as boas vindas ao Max!

Max: Olá!

FireKai: Olá Max, porque é que tu decidiste participar neste Big Brother?

Max: Eu gostei muito de participar no Big Brother anterior e por isso decidi inscrever-me neste!

FireKai: Obrigado Max! Vamos passar a apresentar o próximo concorrente! Ele foi o vencedor do último Big Brother e está de volta! Dêem as boas vindas ao Kai!

Kai: …

FireKai: Então Kai, o que sentis-te quando ganhas-te o outro Big Brother?

Kai: Eu fiquei feliz e mais rico! (O Kai começa a rir descontroladamente)

FireKai: ¬¬ Ok, obrigado. Vamos para o 3º concorrente. Ela esteve nos finalistas do último Big Brother e está disposta a ganhar desta vez. Dêem as boas vindas à Hilary!

Hilary: Olá!

FireKai: Olá Hilary. Então, qual é a sensação de estares de novo no Big Brother?

Hilary: É uma sensação óptima! Espero que a estadia seja tão boa como a anterior!

FireKai: Será com certeza! Vamos para o nosso próximo concorrente. Ele vem de uma aldeia na China e também já esteve no Big Brother anterior. Ray!

Ray: Olá.

FireKai: Então Ray, porque decidiste participar neste Big Brother?

Ray: Bem, eu decidi participar porque queria viver novas emoções, como vivi no último Big Brother.

FireKai: Muito bem, obrigado Ray. Vamos ao nosso 5º concorrente! Ele era para entrar no outro Big Brother, mas acabou por ser substituído. Mas agora ele é um dos concorrentes! Dêem as boas vindas ao Oliver!

Oliver: Olá a todos!

FireKai: Então Oliver, estás feliz por finalmente entrares no Big Brother?

Oliver: Sim, estou muito feliz e espero que a casa seja boa e a estadia também.

FireKai: Ok. Vamos para o próximo concorrente. Ele é um concorrente completamente novo e nunca participou em nenhum Big Brother. Dêem as boas vindas ao Wyatt!

Wyatt: Olá!

FireKai: Olá Wyatt. Então, estás feliz por ires entrar na casa do Big Brother?

Wyatt: Sim. Espero que tu seja perfeito!

FireKai: Muitos dos concorrentes já estiveram na última edição, achas que isso poderá ser uma vantagem para eles?

Wyatt: Eu acho que não. Acho que todos temos as mesmas possibilidades de vencer.

FireKai: Obrigado Wyatt. Vamos passar à nossa 7º concorrente, a Mariah!

Mariah: Olá a todos!

FireKai: Então Mariah, achas que este Big Brother vai ser melhor que o anterior?

Mariah: Não posso dizer que sim nem que não, mas espero que sejam tão bom ou melhor que o anterior.

FireKai: Obrigado Mariah. Vamos apresentar outro concorrente. Ele também nunca participou no Big Brother e a sua reputação não é a melhor, mas vamos dar as boas vindas ao Bryan!

Bryan: …

FireKai: Então Bryan, porque decidiste participar no Big Brother?

Bryan: Eu decidi participar no Big Brother para causar confusão na casa!

FiraKai: ¬¬ Que bom… é melhor passarmos à nossa 9ª concorrente, a Salima!

Salima: Olá!

FireKai: Então Salima, como é que estão as coisas entre ti e o Ray?

Salima: O que é que isso tem a ver com o Big Brother?

FireKai: Nada, mas no último Big Brother, tu e a Mariah ficaram chateadas com o Ray.

Salima: Isso já passou e agora estou disposta a conquistá-lo de uma vez por todas!

FireKai: Isto promete! O próximo concorrente também faz a sua estreia no Big Brother. Dêem as boas vindas ao Zeo!

Zeo: :)

FireKai: Então Zeo, como achas que vai ser a tua estadia na casa?

Zeo: Eu acho que vai ser uma estadia muito boa e eu espero que seja longa!

FireKai: Muito bem. Vamos conhecer a nossa 11ª concorrente. A Mariam!

Mariam: Oi.

FireKai: Mariam, no último Big Brother, começas-te a namorar com o Kane, como está o vosso relacionamento?

Mariam: O nosso relacionamento está óptimo. Foi o Kane que me incentivou a participar neste Big Brother.

FireKai: Obrigado Mariam. Vamos conhecer o nosso último concorrente: o Tyson!

Tyson: Oi.

FireKai: Oi Tyson. Bem, agora já conhecem todos os concorrentes!

Tyson: Ei! Não me perguntas nada a mim?

FireKai: Não dá, estamos sem tempo.

Tyson: :(

FireKai: Todos os concorrentes estão apresentados, por isso vamos falar sobre as regras! Todas as 5ª feiras, vocês vão ter de ir ao confessionário nomear alguém. Também terão de fazer tarefas. A casa está um pouco mudada desde a última vez que lá estiveram. Agora a casa tem uma piscina, uma horta, um galinheiro, um ginásio e poderão haver novas coisas, porque há ainda algum terreno livre à volta da casa. Neste Big Brother vão ter de trabalhar mais, mas espero que se divirtam também.

Todos: Sim!

FireKai: Muito bem, despeçam-se de todos os amigos e familiares e entrem na casa!

Todos os concorrentes entraram na casa…

**E pronto, fim deste capitulo. Já falei das regras dos concorrentes e agora é a vez das regras dos nossos leitores e comentadores. As regras deste Big Brother são um pouco diferentes das do Big Brother anterior. Quando alguém estiver nomeado, votam na pessoa que querem que saia e quando ninguém estiver nomeado, como é o caso deste capítulo, votam numa pessoa para ficar imune. Uma pessoa que esteja imune não pode ser nomeada para sair. Uma pessoa que ficou imune numa semana, não pode ficar imune na semana seguinte. E pronto, são estas as regras. Se houver empate de votos de expulsão ou imunidade, eu decido quem fica imune ou quem sai. Se tiverem dúvidas, mandem-nas nas reviews ou para o meu e-mail.**

**Concorrentes que podem ficar imunes: Max, Kai, Hilary, Ray, Oliver, Wyatt, Mariah, Bryan, Salima, Zeo, Mariam, Tyson.**

**Votem no concorrente que querem que fique imune!**


	4. A Primeira Nomeação

**Nota do autor: As personagens do Beybalde não me pertencem.**

Vamos ver os votos de imunidade:

Max - 2  
Kai - 1  
Ray - 1  
Zeo - 1  
Tyson - 2  
Oliver - 1

O voto do Oliver foi dado pela Beyfanatic. Ela não pode mandar reviews para o , mas mandou-me um mail. Há um empate entre o Max e o Tyson. Leiam a fic e vão descobrir quem é que eu decidi que deveria ficar imune.

**Ok pessoal, esta parte é para a Dani-mi, que não conhece algumas das personagens que aparecem na fic, porque não assistiu à segunda fase da série. Vou pôr alguma informação sobre os persongens. Quem quiser ler, leia, quem não quiser, faça scroll down e comece a ler a fic.**

**Hilary: **Colega do Tyson e do Kenny. No inicio da série é muito mandona e não gosta de Beyblade, mas com o desenrolar das história, a atitude de Hilary muda. Ela começa a ajudar os Blade Breakers e torna-se um membro da equipa, mesmo não tendo um papel activo, porque não tem nenhum pião.

**Wyatt: **O Wyatt anda na mesma escola que o Kai. Ele queria que o Kai combatesse com ele, mas o Kai recusou. Ele foi usado pela Equipa Psykick para rouba as feras-bit aos Blade Breakers e experimentar as Cyber feras-bit. Embora tenha aparecido só num pouco da série, ele e o Kai ficaram amigos, o que é de estranhar, porque o Kai não é muito sociável. É um rapaz calmo e sensato.

**Mariam: **Faz parte da equipa dos Saint Shields. A missão dos Saint Shields era capturar as feras-bit dos Blade Breakers e aprisioná-las numa rocha. A Mariam é adversária do Max e tem uma personalidade forte.

**Zeo: **O Zeo é um cyborg. Tem forma humana, mas é uma máquina. Ele combate com o Tyson na final do campeonato mundial e tenta roubar-lhe as feras.bit, para se tornar humano. No final da série, o Tyson acaba por o vencer. O Zeo continua a ser um cyborg e, embora ele tenha tentado roubar as feras-bit, ele não é uma personagem má.

**Salima: **Membro da equipa Psykick. Ela é adversária do Ray e tem a missão de capturar o Driger. O Ray combate com ela na torre de combate e acaba por vencê-la. Depois disso, a Salima não volta a aparecer na série, mas torna-se numa personagem boa.

**Bem, aqui está a informação sobre as personagens que aparecem na segunda série. Agora, vamos à fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Dia 1: Segunda-feira - O primeiro dia na casa**

No quarto número 1 da casa, já havia agitação. Neste quarto tinham ficado o Ray, o Max, a Hilary, o Tyson, a Mariah e a Salima.

Hilary: O Tyson já se levantou?

Max: Sim, há algum tempo.

Salima: Ele está a devorar tudo o que está no frigorífico!

Hilary: O quê? Outra vez? Vou matá-lo por isso!

A Hilary sai disparada do quarto.

Mariah (agarrada ao braço do Ray): O que vamos fazer hoje Rayzinho?

Ray: Não sei, mas não nos podemos só divertir, também há coisas para fazer.

No quarto número 2 da casa, o quarto do Kai, do Bryan, do Wyatt, do Zeo, da Mariam e do Oliver…

Wyatt: Bem, vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço!

Kai: Vamos.

Oliver: Eu preparo o pequeno-almoço para todos, se vocês quiserem!

Bryan: Nem pensar! Ainda morríamos envenenados!

Oliver: O que estás tu a dizer? Eu cozinho muito bem!

Bryan: Duvido!

Oliver: Se não queres, eu não preparo o teu pequeno-almoço!

O Oliver saiu do quarto, seguido pelo Zeo, pelo Kai e pelo Wyatt.

Mariam: Não era preciso seres tão bruto!

Bryan: Hum… eu não gosto dele e tenho a certeza que ele não faz nada de jeito!

Na cozinha…

Oliver: Tyson! Tu comeste quase toda a comida!

Tyson: Desculpem, mas eu estava com fome!

Oliver: Então, vou ter de preparar a comida com os ingredientes que sobraram…

Depois do pequeno-almoço, foram designadas as tarefas que teriam que fazer.

Mariah: Então, eu, a Salima e o Ray ficamos encarregues da horta?

Zeo: Sim.

Max: Eu e o Tyson vamos tratar do galinheiro.

Ray: Os outros podem fazer o que quiserem.

Cada um foi fazer o que lhe competia ou o que queria.

**Dia 2: Terça-feira - Brigas na casa**

Oliver: Então, como estava o pequeno-almoço?

Max: Estava óptimo! :)

Tyson: Eu concordo!

Bryan: Estava uma porcaria!

Oliver: Está calado!

Bryan: Eu não estou a dizer mentira nenhuma!

Zeo: Não chateies Bryan, o pequeno-almoço estava óptimo! Tens sempre de contrariar!

Bryan: Não me corrijas seu robô!

Oliver: Ei! Pára de ofender as pessoas!

Bryan: Não paro!

Oliver: Vais parar, ouviste?

Bryan: Achas que tenho medo de ti?

Oliver: Pois devias!

O Oliver atirou-se para cima do Bryan e os dois começaram a lutar. A Mariam tentou bater no Oliver, mas acabou por levar um soco do Zeo.

Mais tarde…

Hilary: Achas que esta saia me fica bem Salima?

Salima: Sim. Combina mesmo contigo.

Hilary: :)

Mariam: Fica uma porcaria em ti. Em mim, tudo fica bem, mas tu não és bonita como eu.

Hilary: Ora, está calada sua convencida!

Mariam: Hum, achas que sou convencida? Eu já tenho um namorado e tu continuas encalhada!

Hilary: Sabes, eu não vou para a cama com o primeiro que me aparece à frente!

Mariam (possuída pela raiva): O quê?

Hilary: Foi exactamente o que ouviste!

Mariam: Agora vais engolir as tuas palavras!

Mariam ia bater em Hilary, mas Salima impediu-a.

Salima: Pára com isso Mariam.

Mariam: Ela está a dizer mal de mim!

Salima: A culpa é tua! Foste tu que começaste a dizer mal dela!

Mariam fez uma cara séria e abandonou o quarto.

**Dia 3: Quarta-feira - O Tyson e as galinhas**

Ray: Vamos tratar da horta!

Mariah: Sim Ray.

Salima: Vamos lá!

Os três dirigiram-se à horta.

Ray: Bem, eu vou começar a arrancar as ervas daninhas. Mariah, apanha alguns dos produtos e põem-nos num cesto, para depois os levar-mos para casa. Salima, pega num regador e começa a regar.

Salima e Mariah: Certo!

Não parecia ser um trabalho muito difícil, mas era. A Salima acabou por regar a Mariah em vez das plantas e uma discussão rebentou entre as duas.

Salima: Eu não fiz de propósito!

Mariah: Fizeste sim!

Ray: Vá lá meninas, acalmem-se e façam as pazes!

Salima: Eu peço desculpa Mariah, mas eu não fiz de propósito.

Mariah: Hum… está bem, desta vez desculpo, mas vê lá, para a próxima zango-me a sério.

Nesse momento, o Bryan apareceu.

Bryan: Então, não conseguem trabalhar ou quê? Também, com um parvalhão como o Ray a trabalhar, acho que não vão a lado nenhum.

Ray: A quem estás a chamar parvalhão?

Bryan: A ti!

Ray: Pelo menos não tenho cara de morcego como tu!

Bryan (furioso): O quê?

Salima: Vai-te embora Bryan!

Mariah: Pois, deixa de chatear e deixa-nos trabalhar!

O Bryan abandonou a horta.

No galinheiro…

Max: Pronto, eu vou dar de comer ás galinhas e tu tiras-lhe os ovos.

Tyson: Está bem.

O Max começa a dar de comer ás galinhas e o Tyson vai buscar os ovos que as galinhas puseram, mas uma das galinhas olha furiosa para ele.

Tyson (com medo): Galinha linda, deixa-me tirar os teus ovos.

A Galinha olhou ameaçadoramente para o Tyson.

Tyson: Levanta esse rabo gordo dai para eu poder tirar os ovos, seu galinha maluca!

A galinha levantou-se e começou a correr atrás do Tyson.

Tyson: Socorro! Uma galinha assassina quer matar-me!

Max: O que se passa?

O Tyson corria e a galinha continuava atrás dele.

Tyson: Ah! Salvem-me!

Max (a rir): Vem cá galinha!

A galinha deixou de perseguir o Tyson e foi comer.

Tyson: Max, salvaste-me! Aquela galinha era maluca!

Max: Eu estou a ver que a vossa relação é muito boa. Estou para ver o que acontecerá no resto da semana!

**Dia 4: Quinta-feira - O dia das primeiras nomeações**

O ambiente na casa estava mais pesado. Nesse dia eles teriam de ir nomear os colegas e isso estava a criar um mau estar entre eles.

No estúdio…

FireKai: Muito boa noite! Estou aqui para vos apresentar a primeira gala de nomeações. Quem será nomeado esta noite? Ninguém sabe ainda. Primeiro vou anunciar aos concorrentes quem ficará imune. Boa noite a todos!

Todos os concorrentes: Boa noite.

FireKai: Então, estão bem dispostos?

Hilary: Mais ou menos, é sempre chato irmos nomear os outros concorrentes.

FireKai: Pois é, mas tem de ser, são as regras do jogo. Muito bem, vou anunciar-vos quem ficou imune. Já sabem que a pessoa que ficar imune não pode ser nomeado ou nomeada para sair. O público votou e decidiu que quem vai ficar imune é… o Max!

Max: Agradeço a todos os que votaram em mim.

FireKai: Muito bem, Max, por favor, vai ao confessionário para fazeres as tuas nomeações.

O Max entra no confessionário.

FireKai: Então Max, como tem sido a tua semana?

Max: Tem sido boa.

FireKai: Certo, agora tens de nomear duas pessoas e justificar as nomeações.

Max: Ok, a minha primeira nomeação vai para o Bryan, porque ele tem causado mau ambiente aqui em casa. A segunda nomeação vai para o Ray. Eu não tenho nada contra ele, mas eu não queria nomear nenhuma das meninas nem nenhum dos novos concorrentes, por isso nomeio-o a ele.

FireKai: Muito bem, as tuas nomeações estão dadas, por favor chama o Oliver.

O Max sai do confessionário e o Oliver entra.

FireKai: Boa noite Oliver.

Oliver: Boa noite.

FireKai: Então, preparado para nomear?

Oliver: Tem de ser, não é?

FireKai: São as regras do jogo.

Oliver: Ok, então, eu vou nomear o Bryan, porque ele é muito implicante e a Salima, porque não tenho tido muito contacto com ela.

FireKai: Obrigado Oliver. Chama o Kai por favor.

O Oliver sai do confessionário e o Kai entra.

FireKai: Boa noite Kai.

Kai: Olá.

FireKai: Então, como tem sido a estadia na casa?

Kai: Até agora tudo tem corrido bem.

FireKai: Óptimo. Diz-me as tuas nomeações por favor.

Kai: Eu vou nomear o Bryan, porque ele tem atitudes que não me agradam e vou nomear a Salima, porque não tive muito contacto com ela e acho injusto nomear um dos outros.

FireKai: Ok, por favor chama a Mariah.

O Kai sai do confessionário e a Mariah entra.

FireKai: Tudo bem contigo Mariah?

Mariah: Sim.

FireKai: Diz-me as tuas nomeações.

Mariah: Eu vou nomear o Bryan, porque ele anda a implicar com o Ray e eu não gosto disso e vou nomear o Tyson, porque ele come demais e trabalha muito pouco.

FireKai: Certo, por favor chama o Zeo.

A Mariah sai do confessionário e o Zeo entra.

FireKai: Então Zeo, como tem sido a tua experiência na casa?

Zeo: Bem, tirando a parte do Bryan andar a chatear toda a gente e da Mariam estar do lado dele na maioria das vezes, tem sido uma óptima experiência.

FireKai: As tuas nomeações por favor.

Zeo: Não vai ser nenhuma novidade, eu vou nomear aqueles que apontei ainda agora, o Bryan e a Mariam, pelos motivos que já disse anteriormente.

FireKai: Certo, chama o Ray por favor.

FireKai: Bem, enquanto o Ray não chega ao confessionário vamos falar com a mãe do Max, a Judy, para sabermos o que ela acha por o Max ter ficado imune. Boa noite Judy.

Judy: Boa noite.

FireKai: Então Judy, como se sentiu quando soube que o Max tinha ficado imune?

Judy: Senti-me muito feliz. Ainda bem que o público apoia o meu filho.

FireKai: Acha que o Max vai ficar até ao final, como no Big Brother anterior?

Judy: Eu espero que sim. Afinal, ele já lá esteve uma vez, por isso pode voltar a ser um dos finalistas.

FireKai: Obrigado Judy. O Ray já está no confessionário, vamos falar com ele. Boa noite Ray.

Ray: Boa noite.

FireKai: Ray, por favor diz-me quem são as duas pessoas que vais nomear.

Ray: São o Bryan e a Mariam, porque os dois fazem com que haja muitas lutas aqui em casa.

FireKai: Ok, chama a Mariam por favor.

O Ray sai do confessionário e a Mariam entra.

FireKai: Então Mariam, como tem sido a tua semana?

Mariam: Muito boa. Têm havido alguns conflitos porque os outros concorrentes têm ideias diferentes das minhas, mas tem sido uma boa semana.

FireKai: Quais são as tuas nomeações?

Mariam: Eu vou nomear a Hilary, porque ela é muito pirosa e convencida e o Tyson, porque é uma pessoa sem nenhuma classe.

FireKai: Muito obrigado Mariam, por favor chama o Tyson.

A Mariam sai e o Tyson entra.

FireKai: Então Tyson, ainda com medo da galinha assassina?

Tyson: Mais ou menos, mas a galinha é um perigo!

FireKai: As tuas nomeações por favor.

Tyson: Eu vou nomear o Bryan, porque ele é uma pessoa com um feitio muito difícil e a Mariam, pela mesma razão.

FireKai: Certo, chama a Salima, por favor.

O Tyson sai do confessionário e a Salima entra.

FireKai: Boa noite Salima.

Salima. Boa noite.

FireKai: Então, regaste a Mariah de propósito ou foi um acidente?

Salima: Foi um acidente. Juro!

FireKai: Ok, as nomeações.

Salima: Vou nomear o Bryan, porque ele é muito mau com o Ray e vou nomear a Hilary, por nenhuma razão em especial, mas eu sei que ela não é muito nomeada e por isso sei que não a vou pôr em risco de ser nomeada para sair.

FireKai: Obrigado Salima, por favor chama o Bryan.

A Salima sai do confessionário e o Bryan entra.

Bryan: Eu não estou aqui para falar muito! As minhas nomeações vão para o Ray e o Oliver!

O Bryan sai do confessionário sem dizer mais nada.

FireKai. Bem, enquanto esperamos que o Wyatt chegue ao confessionário, vamos falar com o Tala. Tala, porque é que achas que o Bryan está a ser tão nomeado pelos colegas?

Tala: Eles não o compreendem! Tal como não me compreenderam a mim no outro Big Brother!

FireKai: Mas, será culpa deles ou do Bryan?

Tala: Obviamente que é culpa dos outros concorrentes!

FireKai: � Ok. Bem, o Wyatt já está no confessionário. Boa noite Wyatt!

Wyatt: Olá, boa noite.

FireKai: Desculpa Wyatt, mas estamos a ficar sem tempo, por isso diz-me quem vais nomear.

Wyatt: Vou nomear a Mariam porque ela tem atitudes que não me agradam e vou nomear também a Salima, porque não tenho muito contacto com ela.

FireKai: Obrigado Wyatt. Por favor, chama a Hilary.

O Wyatt sai do confessionário e a Hilary entra.

FireKai: Boa noite Hilary, por favor diz-me as tuas nomeações.

Hilary: Eu vou nomear a Mariam, porque ela está sempre a implicar comigo e o Tyson, para ver se ele aprende a não comer a nossa comida toda de uma vez.

FireKai: Obrigado Hilary. Vai para a sala, daqui a pouco eu vou anunciar quem foi nomeado.

FireKai: Bem, vamos ver o quadro das nomeações.

**Nomeações:**

**0 Nomeações: **Max, Kai, Wyatt, Mariah e Zeo.

**1 Nomeação: **Oliver.

**2 Nomeações: **Hilary e Ray.

**3 Nomeações: **Tyson e Salima.

**5 Nomeações: **Mariam.

**8 Nomeações: **Bryan.

FireKai: E aqui temos as nomeações, agora vou informar os residentes. Olá a todos, já aqui tenho o nome dos 4 nomeados. Com 8 nomeações temos… o Bryan!

Bryan: Bolas!

FireKai: Com 5 nomeações temos… a Mariam.

Mariam: :(

FireKai: Os outros dois nomeados tiveram 3 nomeações cada, eles são… o Tyson e a Salima. Bem, eu estarei à espera da pessoa que sair no Domingo, até lá, tenham uma boa semana!

**

* * *

**

Ok pessoal, têm de votar num destes 4 nomeados:** Bryan, Mariam, Salima ou Tyson. **

Se tiverem perguntas ou sugestões para provas, por favor, mandem-nas na vossa review ou para o meu e-mail.

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic:** Obrigado pela tua review, espero que consigas continuar a ler a fic.

**Camila Ginny Kon: **Desta vez o Ray não ficou imune, mas também não está nomeado para sair. Espero que continues a ler a fic e a mandar reviews!

**Dani-mi: **Obrigado pela tua review. Espero que a informação que pus no inicio do capitulo te tenha ajudado a conhecer melhor os personagens.

**Camila: **Não sei se vou juntar o Max com a Mariam, mas isso logo se verá. Obrigado pela review e contínua a ler a fic.

**Lele-Lorien: **Obrigado pela review Lele. Espero que continues a ler a fic e mandes reviews.

**Pri-chan: **Obrigado pela review! Quando houver um novo capitulo, eu aviso-te.

**Chibi-Aya/Ran: **Espero que continues a ler a fic, vou estar à espera de reviews tuas!

**FanaticBlader: **Obrigado pela review. Não sei se a Beyfanatic e a LaDiNi vão participar na fic, isso cabe a elas decidir. Sobre se podes entrar na fic, é claro que sim. Eu vou falar de como é que as pessoas podem entrar na fic no próximo capítulo! Até lá!


	5. Sai 1, ficam 11

**Nota do autor: As personagens do Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Votos:**

**Tyson – 0**

**Mariam – 2**

**Bryan – 3**

**Salima - 1**

**Dia 5: Sexta-feira - Como trabalhar na horta**

Ray: O pequeno-almoço está muito bom Oliver.

Oliver: Obrigado Ray.

Bryan: Eu continuo a achar que está uma porcaria!

Oliver (com voz ameaçadora): Vê lá se queres levar outra vez!

O Bryan afundou-se na cadeira e não disse mais nada.

Mais tarde…

Alguém bate à porta da casa do Big Brother.

Hilary: Estão a bater à porta!

Tyson: Vamos abrir!

Todos os residentes foram a correr até à porta e abriram-na. Do outro lado estava um homem de estatura média, cabelo castanho e um grande bigode.

???: Olá! Eu sou o novo residente!

Todos: 0-0

???: Estava a brincar :)

Todos: ¬¬

???: Bem, deixem-me apresentar-me, eu sou o Manel das Couves!

Hilary: ¬¬

Mariam: Que nome foleiro!

Tyson: ò-ó

Ray: 0-0

Manel das Couves: Bem, eu estou aqui para vos ensinar as melhores maneiras de lidarem com a vossa horta!

Todos se dirigiram à horta.

Manel das Couves: Bem, todos os dias, vocês devem regar a horta. Também devem arrancar todas as ervas daninhas, para que não prejudiquem o desenvolvimento dos outros produtos da horta.

Ray: Eu, a Mariah e a Salima temos tratado da horta.

Manel das Couves: Eu sei e parece que têm feito um óptimo trabalho. Bem, hoje proponho que tratemos todos da horta, para que todos fiquem a conhecer os melhores métodos de tratar da horta.

Apesar dos muitos protestos do Bryan, todos foram trabalhar.

No final do dia…

Manel das Couves: Bem, tenho de me ir embora, espero que tenham aprendido muitas coisas neste dia.

Hilary: Sim, obrigado, adeus.

A Hilary empurra o Manel para fora da casa e fecha a porta.

Hilary: Ele é maluco! A dizer que devíamos regar as plantas com ácido para elas crescerem!

Tyson: E disse que se imitássemos vacas as plantas cresciam mais depressa!

Hilary: Bem, tu foste o único que acreditaste nisso e começas-te a imitar uma vaca no meio da horta!

Todos começaram a rir, excepto o Tyson, que corou que nem um tomate.

**Dia 6: Sábado - Desabafo antes da primeira expulsão**

Enquanto o Ray, a Mariah e a Salima estavam a trabalhar na horta, com a ajuda do Wyatt e do Kai, que tinham aparecido lá e oferecido a sua ajuda. O Max ainda estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço e por isso, o Tyson era o único que estava a tratar das galinhas… bem, não exactamente… O Tyson estava a falar com a galinha que o tinha perseguido no outro dia.

Tyson: Pois é Jurema, estou nomeado para sair! Achas que vou ser eu a sair?

Jurema: … (Ele é maluco!)

Tyson: Pois, também não sei, mas eu não queria sair já na primeira semana…

Jurema: … (Larga-me e deixa-me ir comer!)

Tyson: Pois, tu concordas que eu devia ficar! Obrigado Jurema!

Jurema: … (Mas que vida… agora tenho de aturar este maluco que fala com galinhas!)

Tyson: Jurema, tu és a única que me apoia!

Jurema: … (Por favor, alguém me salve deste maluco!)

O Max entra no galineiro.

Jurema: … (Estou salva!)

Max: Tyson, o que estás a fazer agarrado a essa galinha?

Tyson: Não é uma galinha qualquer, é a Jurema!

Max: ¬¬ Ok, é a Jurema, mas porque é que estás agarrado a ela.

Tyson: Ela é a única que se preocupa comigo!

Max: ¬¬ Por favor Tyson, todos te apoiam.

Tyson: Não é verdade! Se fosse assim, eu não tinha sido nomeado.

Max: Tyson, tu sabes que isto é um jogo e que algumas pessoas têm de ser nomeadas. Desta vez calhou-te a ti, também há-de acontecer a mim e aos outros. Eu pensava que já tinhas aprendido isso da experiência do último Big Brother.

Tyson: Tens razão Max, mas eu não quero sair nesta semana. Se sair para a próxima, tudo bem, mas nesta semana eu não quero sair.

Max: Não te preocupes, penso que não vais ser tu a sair.

Tyson: Achas?

Max: Acho que não vais sair. Não te preocupes.

Tyson: Obrigado Max!

Max: É para saberes que não estás só. A Hilary está arrependida de ter votado em ti, ela pensou que não ias ser nomeado.

Tyson: Bem, já não há nada a fazer, agora só posso esperar o resultado das votações.

Num dos quartos…

Hilary: Estás muito preocupada por teres sido nomeada Salima?

Salima: Bem, um pouco, mas como já participei no outro Big Brother, já estou habituada.

Hilary: E sobre o Ray? Como está a tua relação com ele?

Salima: Bem, eu acho que nunca vamos passar de amigos.

Hilary: Então, desististe dele?

Salima: Sim. Vou procurar alguém de quem goste mais e vou deixar que o Ray fique com a Mariah. Eu sei que ele gosta muito mais dela do que de mim.

Mariah: A sério que achas isso Salima?

A Mariah entrou no quarto.

Salima: Sim.

Mariah: Mas, vais deixar de lutar pelo Ray?

Salima: Sim. Hei-de achar outra pessoa.

Mariah: Oh. Por um lado fico feliz, porque já não há concorrência, o Ray vai ser meu, mas por outro lado, é pena ter-te perdido como rival.

Salima: Obrigado.

Mariah: Sinceramente, espero que tu não saias amanhã Salima.

Hilary: Eu também espero que não. Espero que seja a estúpida da Mariam!

Salima: Vá lá meninas, temos de nos manter unidas!

Hilary: Sim, nós as três devemos ser unidas, mas não contem comigo para aturar a Mariam!

Na sala…

Mariam: Achas que será um de nós a sair?

Bryan: Não sei, espero que seja a Salima ou o Tyson.

Mariam: É pena que aquela parvalhona da Hilary não esteja nomeada.

Bryan: Também é pena que o Ray e o Oliver não esteja em vias de explusão.

Mariam: Vá lá Bryan, tu implicas com o Oliver, mas a comida dele é muito boa.

Bryan: Talvez… mas eu continuo a não gostar dele!

**Dia 7: Domingo - A primeira expulsão**

No estúdio…

FireKai: Muito boa noite! Estou aqui para anunciar quem será o concorrente que será expulso da casa nesta noite. Vou contactar a casa, mas ainda não direi quem será o concorrente expulso. Boa noite residentes!

Todos: Boa noite!

FireKai: Então, estão nervosos?

Todos: Sim.

FireKai: Bem, ainda vão ter de esperar um pouco até eu anunciar quem irá sair. Agora vou falar com os vossos apoiantes e depois venho falar com vocês e anunciar quem será expulso. Até já.

Todos: Até já.

FireKai: Muito bem, vou falar com a família, amigos ou apoiantes das pessoas nomeadas. Boa noite Tala.

Tala: Boa noite.

FireKai: Estás aqui para apoiar o Bryan, não é verdade?

Tala: Sim, estou aqui para apoiar o Bryan.

FireKai: Achas que ele vai sair esta noite?

Tala: Bem, eu espero que não, mas como foi o concorrente mais nomeado, acho que está numa situação de perigo.

FireKai: Obrigado Tala. Agora vamos falar com os apoiantes da Mariam. Kane e Ozuma. Boa noite aos dois.

Kane e Ozuma: Boa noite.

FireKai: Então, vocês estão a apoiar a Mariam.

Kane: Sim, ela é a minha namorada e espero que ela não saia esta noite.

Ozuma: Eu também espero que seja outra pessoa a sair, mas o público é que decide.

FireKai: Obrigado aos dois, agora vamos falar com os apoiantes da Salima. Jim e Goki! Então, acham que será a Salima que vai sair esta noite?

Jim: Não, acho que ela não vai sair!

Goki: Eu espero que não, penso que a Salima tem muito para dar e que ela deve permanecer no programa.

FireKai: Obrigado. Vamos passar ao último grupo de apoiantes. Os apoiantes do Tyson. Boa noite Sr. Ryu Granger!

Avô do Tyson: Boa noite!

FireKai: Acha que o seu neto vai sair esta noite?

Avô do Tyson: Eu acho que não. Força Tyson! Tu vais ganhar!

O avô do Tyson começa a fazer uma dança e o FireKai sai rapidamente de perto dele.

FireKai: Bem, terminou a votação. Vamos ver o quadro de votações e ver quem foi mais votado para sair.

**Quadro de Votações (isto devia aparecer em percentagem, mas o parvo do pc não põe. Imaginem que o símbolo de percentagem está a seguir ao número):**

**Tyson- **5

**Mariam- **30

**Bryan- **49

**Salima- **16

FireKai: E aqui temos os resultados, o concorrente que vai abandonar a casa hoje será o Bryan. Agora vou comunicar os resultados aos residentes. Olá a todos de novo! Venho anunciar quem vai sair! Bem, a pessoa menos votada pelo público foi… o Tyson!

Tyson: Boa!

O Tyson começa a dar pulos de alegria. A Hilary e o Max sorriem.

FireKai: Ok, a segunda pessoa menos votada pelo público foi… a Salima!

A Salima sorriu e foi abraçada pela Mariah.

FireKai: E agora só nos restam dois concorrentes… a pessoa que vai sair… a pessoa que foi mais votada pelo público foi… o Bryan!

Bryan: Oh… ok, vou sair…

Mariam: Foi pena Bryan…

Bryan: Não faz mal. Tu ficas cá, espero que fiques bem e que consigas chegar à final.

O Bryan abraçou a Mariam e saiu da casa. Nenhum dos outros pareceu muito triste com a saída.

Já fora da casa…

FireKai: Então Bryan, como foi esta semana na casa?

Bryan: Foi muito boa.

FireKai: E qual é a sensação de seres expulso?

Bryan: É triste, mas escolheram-me a mim, por isso tenho de sair.

FireKai: Ok Bryan. Espero por ti, no próximo Domingo, até lá.

O Bryan continuou a andar e foi recebido pelo Tala. Depois, abandonou o recinto da casa e do estúdio.

**-------------------**

Ok pessoal está na hora de votarem na pessoa que querem que fique imune. O Bryan saiu, por isso já não está em jogo e o Max ficou imune da última vez, por isso não pode ficar imune desta vez. Aqui estão os concorrentes que podem ficar imunes: **Kai, Hilary, Ray, Oliver, Wyatt, Mariah, Salima, Zeo, Mariam, Tyson.**

Se tiverem perguntas ou sugestões para provas, por favor, mandem-nas na vossa review ou para o meu e-mail.

**-------------------**

Agradecimentos 

**Biba-chan: **Obrigado pela review. Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que goste e manda uma review!

**Lele-Lorien: **Lele, és mesmo maluca (no bom sentido!). Obrigado pela review. Continua a votar!

**Chibi-Aya/Ran: ** Não é preciso agradecer. A tua segunda review foi hilariante. Não precisas de te matar, por enquanto o Kai não fica com ninguém. Bem, estou à espera da próxima review!

**Hyuuga Camila: **Obrigado pela review!

**Pri-chan: **Obrigado pela review. Só te peço uma coisa, da próxima vez, vota só em 1 está bem? Bem, tchau!


	6. Mais uma Nomeação

**Nota do autor: As personagens do Beyblade não me pertencem.**

Vamos ver os votos de imunidade:

Kai - 3

Tyson - 2

Hilary - 1

Quem fica imune é o Kai!

**Dia 8: Segunda-feira - Definição de Tarefas**

Mesmo com a saída do Bryan, a casa não tinha mudado muito, aliás, até tinha ficado mais clama. A única pessoa que parecia incomodada por ter saído o Bryan, era a Mariam.

Todos estavam a tomar animadamente o pequeno-almoço, excepto a Mariam que tinha uma cara carrancuda.

Tyson: Então, temos de decidir quem irá fazer as tarefas esta semana.

Ray: Bem, as pessoas que não fizeram nada a semana passada têm de fazer algumas coisas esta semana.

Wyatt: Está bem, eu e o Kai ficamos a tratar do galinheiro.

Kai: Galinheiro?

Wyatt: Também não há muitas opções. Se quiseres mudar…

Kai: Não, não vale a pena. Ficamos com o galinheiro.

Ray: Então, o Oliver, a Mariam, a Hilary e o Zeo tratam da horta.

Oliver: Mas eu quero ficar a fazer a comida!

Ray: Ora Oliver, mas isso não é assim tão importante, outra pessoa trata da comida.

Oliver: Mas eu sou a pessoa que cozinha melhor!

Hilary: Bem, na semana passada estavam apenas três pessoas na horta e conseguiram dar conta recado. Acho que esta semana, eu, a Mariam e o Zeo também vamos conseguir fazer tudo e o Oliver pode ficar a cozinhar.

Ray: Hum…

Tyson: Eu acho boa ideia! Quero comidas da melhor categoria! :)

Todos: ¬¬

Oliver: Mas… o Ray tem razão, se os outros trabalharam, eu também vou trabalhar.

Ray: Olha Oliver, fazemos assim, hoje vais trabalhar na horta e nós vamos tratar da comida, se não conseguirmos fazer bem a comida, voltas a tratar das refeições e deixas de trabalhar na horta.

Oliver: OK :)

Enquanto o Oliver, o Zeo, a Mariam e a Hilary se dirigiram à horta, o Kai e o Wyatt foram tratar do galinheiro. O Tyson ficou em casa a comer. A Salima, a Mariah e o Max foram para a piscina da casa e o Ray decidiu exercitar-se no ginásio.

No galinheiro, o Kai estava a ter alguns problemas com as galinhas.

Kai: Não gosto de galinhas!

Wyatt: Vá lá Kai, esforça-te por fazeres bem as coisas.

Kai: Que vida a minha… :(

Na horta, uma discussão tinha rebentado entre a Hilary e a Mariam.

Hilary: Tu estás a fazer tudo mal!

Mariam: Tu é que és uma burra pindérica!

Hilary (zangada): Cala-te!

Oliver: Meninas, tenham calma.

Zeo: Sim, não vale a pena discutir!

Hilary e Mariam: Calam-se!

Oliver e Zeo: Vai ser uma semana mesmo má… :(

Quando os trabalhadores voltaram a casa pela hora do almoço, depararam-se com uma barafunda na cozinha.

Ray: Oh não, alguma coisa ficou mal!

Mariah: Eu disse que não devias ter posto tantos ovos!

Max: Agora ficámos sem almoço!

Oliver: O que se passa?

Salima: Bem, tentámos fazer o almoço, mas não conseguimos e acabámos por fazer uma grande porcaria…

Oliver: Não se preocupem, eu faço alguma coisa em cinco minutos.

Dai a cinco minutos, todos estavam a almoçar.

Tyson: Ainda bem que o Oliver conseguiu fazer o almoço rapidamente.

Mariah: Pois, se não, íamos ficar sem almoçar.

Ray: Ok, eu estava errado Oliver. Tu fazes muita falta para cozinhar. Deves ser tu a fazer as refeições, não acham?

Todos acenaram afirmativamente.

Oliver: Está bem, eu volto a tratar das refeições! :)

**Dia 9: Terça-feira - Cartas para os Concorrentes**

Enquanto todos os concorrentes estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, alguém bateu à porta da casa e Zeo foi abrir. Quando chegou à cozinha, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos vinha a acompanhá-lo.

Zeo: Pessoal, temos uma visita!

???: Olá a todos, o meu nome Mafalda e eu venho aqui trazer-vos algumas cartas.

Todos: Cartas?

Mafalda: Sim. Quando vierem cartas para vocês, eu venho entregá-las. Vocês devem responder ás cartas. Não precisam de escrever uma resposta, basta apenas falarem, porque o programa é transmitido para todo o pais e certamente as pessoas que vos mandaram as cartas, estarão a ver o programa. As cartas podem conter informação que vos apoie ou pode ser enviada de alguma pessoa que não goste de vocês. Também pode ser uma carta a perguntar a vossa opinião ou a expor um problema. De qualquer maneira, nenhuma carta terá informação sobre a vossa popularidade fora da casa nem de nenhum acontecimento relacionado com a vossa prestação no programa.

A Mafalda tirou vários envelopes da sua mala e todos os concorrentes se levantaram das cadeiras.

Ray: Vamos ler as cartas para a sala!

Todos foram para a sala, onde a Mafalda entregou os envelopes. Depois de algum tempo a Hilary falou.

Hilary: Bem, tenho uma carta a dizer mal de mim e outra que expõe um problema.

Ray: Lê a carta, pode ser que possamos ajudar todos.

Hilary: Ok, vou ler!

_Olá Hilary, sou um grande fã teu e espero que ganhes o Big Brother! Eu estou a escrever-te para, além de te apoiar, te expor um problema. Eu já namoro com uma rapariga à 5 anos e decidi pedi-la em casamento. Como tenho um novo emprego, a minha namorada perguntou-me quanto ganhava, eu disse-lhe que ganhava 100 moedas. Ela perguntou-se se ganhava 100 moedas por semana e eu disse-lhe que ganhava 100 moedas por mês. Ela ficou furiosa e disse que não casava comigo porque 100 moedas nem davam para pagar o papel higiénico que ela usa por mês. O que hei-de fazer?_

Hilary: O que deve dizer?

Tyson: Olha, o que deves dizer é que a namorada dele é uma Cagona! Vá mas é poupar no papel higiénico!

Todos: ¬¬

Max: Olhem, também recebi uma carta que está a pedir uma opinião. Vou lê-la:

_Olá Max, fica a saber que te apoio muito e espero que ganhes o Big Brother! O meu problema é o seguinte: Eu ganhei um telemóvel numa embalagem de sabão. É um daqueles telemóveis que dá para ver as pessoas! Mas o problema é este, como eu ganhei o telemóvel numa embalagem de sabão, será que quando eu telefonar a alguém, eles me vão ver ás bolinhas?_

Todos: ¬¬

Mafalda: Então, gostaram das cartas?

Todos: Sim, adorámos. ¬¬

Mafalda: Bem, eu volto quando houver mais cartas para vocês, adeus!

**Dia 10: Quarta-feira - A primeira tarefa**

Todos os concorrentes estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, quando o Manel das Couves apareceu na casa.

Manel das Couves: Olá a todos, a produção encarregou-me de vos dizer qual seria a tarefa desta semana.

Ray: Mas nós já temos que fazer. Já tratamos da horta e do galinheiro!

Manel das Couves: Essas são as vossas tarefas diárias. A tarefa de que vos vou falar vai estender-se por toda a semana. Vocês terão de construir uma casa para um cão.

Wyatt: Mas… nós não temos cão!

Manel das Couves: Não têm ainda…

Hilary: Quer dizer que vamos ter um cão na casa?

Manel das Couves: Sim, mas só depois de vocês terem construído a casa para ele ou ela.

Hilary: Então, vamos começar!

O Manel das Couves foi buscar os materiais de que eles iriam precisar e eles começaram a fazer a casa para o cão ou cadela.

**Dia 11: Quinta-feira - Nomeações, de novo…**

No estúdio…

FireKai: Muito boa noite! Estou aqui para vos apresentar a segunda gala de nomeações. Quem será nomeado esta noite? Depois de todos os concorrentes votarem, saberemos a resposta. Primeiro vou anunciar aos concorrentes quem ficará imune esta semana. Boa noite a todos!

Todos: Boa noite!

FireKai: Bem, já sabem que venho anunciar quem ficará imune esta semana. Dos 10 concorrentes que poderiam ficar imunes, o público votou e decidiu que o concorrente que deveria ficar imune é…

O Tyson deixou de respirar, o Wyatt tremeu, a Salima passou a mão pela cabeça e o Zeo ficou mais parado que uma estátua.

FireKai: … o Kai!

Kai (surpreso): Eu?

O Kai olhou para os outros, surpreendido. O Wyatt sorriu.

FireKai: Ok, já sabem que não vão poder votar no Kai. Agora está na hora de começar as nomeações, Kai por favor, vai ao confessionário, serás o primeiro a nomear.

O Kai entra no confessionário.

FireKai: Então, ficaste surpreendido com a imunidade que o público te deu?

Kai: Sim. Não estava à espera que fosse ficar imune, porque já ganhei o outro Big Brother e pensei que o público tentaria que eu saísse rapidamente deste Big Brother.

FireKai: Bem, parece que o público não pensa assim. Está na hora de fazeres as tuas nomeações.

Kai: Ok, vou nomear a Mariam, porque ela é muito conflituosa e depois de muito pensar, decidi que vou nomear o Tyson, por nenhuma razão em especial, mas acho que ele, mesmo que seja nomeado, não vai sair.

FireKai: Ok, já estão feitas as tuas nomeações, por favor, chama o Zeo.

O Kai sai do confessionário e o Zeo entra.

FireKai: Olá Zeo.

Zeo: Olá!

FireKai: Então, como foi a tua semana?

Zeo: A minha semana foi boa. As coisas na horta andam agitadas, mas a semana foi boa.

FireKai: Então, está na hora de fazeres as tuas nomeações.

Zeo: Ok, vou nomear a Mariam, porque não gosto das atitudes dela e o Ray, porque foi a pessoa com quem tive menos contacto esta semana.

FireKai: Muito bem, por favor chama a Mariah.

O Zeo sai e a Mariah entra.

FireKai: Olá Mariah!

Mariah: Olá!

FireKai: Então, como tem sido a tua semana?

Mariah: Tem sido óptima. Tenho descansado muito nestes dias.

FireKai: Muito bem. Por favor faz as tuas nomeações.

Mariah: Bem, vou nomear a Mariam, porque ela tem uma personalidade que não é muito compatível com a minha e o Max, por nenhuma razão em especial.

FireKai: Ok, por favor chama o Ray.

A Mariah sai do confessionário e o Ray toma o lugar dela.

FireKai: Então Ray, recebeste muitas cartas?

Ray: Algumas, mas felizmente não recebi nenhuma carta disparatada como as cartas do Max e da Hilary.

FireKai: Certo, Ray, por favor faz as tuas nomeações.

Ray: Vou nomear a Mariam, porque ela cria mau ambiente na casa e o Oliver.

FireKai: E porque é que vais nomear o Oliver?

Ray: Bem, enquanto estávamos na sala, combinámos que iríamos votar um no outro, porque não tínhamos mais ninguém em quem votar.

FireKai: Ok, por favor, chama o Tyson.

Ray: Está bem. Antes de ir quero mandar um abraço para o Kevin e para o Gary e para toda a gente da minha aldeia.

FireKai: Ok, até já Ray. Enquanto o Ray vai chamar o Tyson, vamos falar com o Kenny, um dos membros dos Blade Breakers. Então Kenny, porque é que achas que o Kai ficou imune?

Kenny: Bem, ele é muito popular, por isso é que ganhou o Big Brother anterior e a popularidade dele está a contar para este Big Brother.

FireKai: Achas que o vencedor do Big Brother será um dos membros dos Blade Breakers?

Kenny: Bem, é possível, até porque só lá estão 11 pessoas e 5 delas pertencem aos Blade Breakers.

FireKai: Obrigado. Já temos o Tyson no confessionário. Boa noite Tyson.

Tyson: Boa noite!

FireKai: Então Tyson, tens descansado esta semana?

Tyson: Sim, tenho descansado muito, mas também fui visitar a galinha Jurema!

FireKai: Certo, quais são as tuas nomeações?

Tyson: Vou nomear a Mariam, pelas razões que os outros concorrentes já devem ter referido e vou nomear também, a Mariah, porque foi a pessoa com quem tive menos contacto esta semana.

FireKai: Muito bem, as nomeações estão dadas, por favor chama a Hilary.

O Tyson sai do confessionário e entra a Hilary.

FireKai: Então Hilary, temos visto que tens brigado muito com a Mariam.

Hilary: A culpa é dela. Ela pensa que é melhor que os outros!

FireKai: Quais são as tuas nomeações?

Hilary: Obviamente que uma delas é a Mariam, pelas razões que eu disse e a outra nomeação vai para o Zeo. Não tenho nenhuma razão para o nomear.

FireKai: Está bem. Por favor chama o Max.

A Hilary sai do confessionário e o Max entra.

FireKai: Boa noite Max!

Max: Boa noite!

FireKai: Então, esta semana não pudeste ficar imune, achas que isso te vai prejudicar?

Max: Bem, não vou dizer que ficar imune é mau, porque não é. É sempre uma garantia de que vamos ficar aqui mais uma semana, mas é óbvio que se eu já fiquei imune na semana passada, era injusto poder ficar imune outra vez. Espero que eu não saia esta semana, se for nomeado.

FireKai: Certo, dá-me as tuas nomeações.

Max: As minhas nomeações vão para a Mariam e para a Salima. Eu não queria nomear duas mulheres, mas elas são as pessoas com quem menos converso na casa, por isso nomeio as duas.

FireKai: Muito bem, por favor chama o Wyatt.

O Max sai e o Wyatt entra.

FireKai: Então Wyatt, como tem sido a experiência de tratar das galinhas?

Wyatt: Para mim tem sido muito divertido, mas para o Kai não. Ele detesta tratar das galinhas.

FireKai: Wyatt, por favor, dá-me as tuas nomeações.

Wyatt: As minhas nomeações vão para a Mariam, por causa das atitudes dela e para o Tyson, por causa das atitudes dele.

FireKai: Ok, podes ir. Por favor, chama a Mariam.

A Mariam entra no confessionário.

FireKai: Então Mariam, como tem sido a tua semana?

Mariam: Péssima. Toda a gente nesta casa me odeia!

FireKai: Não digas isso Mariam.

Mariam: É verdade!

FireKai: Bem, dá-me as tuas nomeações.

Mariam: Vão ser o Tyson e a Hilary, porque não gosto deles.

FireKai: Obrigado Mariam, por favor chama o Oliver. Enquanto o Oliver não chega ao confessionário, vou anunciar um evento. Quem viu/leu o último Big Brother sabe que a Beyfanatic e a LaDiNi entram no Big Brother, não como concorrentes, mas como visitantes ocasionais da casa. E aqui está a oportunidade de você participar também. É só preencher a ficha seguinte e mandá-la preenchida na review e na próxima gala eu vou anunciar várias coisas relacionadas com as pessoas que podem entrar na casa. Aqui temos a ficha que têm de preencher.

**Nome no :** Por exemplo, alguém que use o nome de Flamewave, ficará com o nome de Flame na fic.

**Idade: **Preencham este campo com a vossa idade.

**Sexo: **Ou masculino ou feminino.

**Características: **Cor do Cabelo, Cor dos Olhos, Altura e Peso. Não é preciso porem a vossa altura e peso exactos, só tem de pôr, Alto ou Alta, Baixo ou Baixa, Médio ou Média, Pesado ou Pesada ou Leve.

**Personalidade: **Descrevam um pouco da vossa personalidade. A vossa personalidade é que vai comandar as vossas atitudes na casa. Uma pessoa que seja sorridente, terá atitudes diferentes de uma pessoa que seja carrancuda.

FireKai: E é só isto que têm de preencher. Agora vamos falar com o Oliver. Boa noite Oliver!

Oliver: Boa noite!

FireKai: Então, parece que ninguém consegue passar sem ti a cozinhar.

Oliver: Pois é. Tenho de ser eu a tratar da comida, mas eu não me importo, porque adoro cozinhar.

FireKai: Oliver, por favor, diz-me quem vais nomear.

Oliver: A Mariam e o Ray. A Mariam, porque não simpatizo com ela e o Ray, porque combinámos votar um no outro.

FireKai: Certo, chama a Salima, a única pessoa que falta vir ao confessionário.

O Oliver sai do confessionário e a Salima entra.

FireKai: Olá Salima, estamos a ficar sem tempo, por isso, diz-me as tuas nomeações.

Salima: Vai ser a Mariam e o Max. Eu não tenho nada contra nenhum deles, mas tinha de votar em alguém.

FireKai: Obrigado Salima. Vai para a sala, daqui a pouco eu vou anunciar quem foi nomeado.

FireKai: Bem, vamos ver o quadro das nomeações.

**Nomeações:**

**0 Nomeações: **Kai, Wyatt.

**1 Nomeação: **Oliver, Zeo, Salima, Hilary, Mariah.

**2 Nomeações: **Max e Ray.

**3 Nomeações: **Tyson.

**10 Nomeações: **Mariam.

FireKai: E aqui temos as nomeações, agora vou informar os residentes. Olá a todos, já aqui tenho o nome dos 4 nomeados. Houve uma pessoa que foi nomeada por todos os outros concorrentes. Com 10 votos, a Mariam está nomeada!

Mariam: Já sabia…

FireKai: Com 3 votos… o Tyson está nomeado.

Tyson: Oh, outra vez!

FireKai: As outras duas pessoas nomeadas têm dois votos cada uma e essas pessoas são… o Max e o Ray!

Max e Ray sorrisam.

FireKai: Bem, eu estarei à espera da pessoa que sair no Domingo, até lá, tenham uma boa semana!

**-------------------**

Ok pessoal, têm de votar num destes 4 nomeados:** Ray, Mariam, Max ou Tyson. **

Se tiverem perguntas ou sugestões para provas, por favor, mandem-nas na vossa review ou para o meu e-mail.

**E não se esqueçam de preencher a ficha se quiserem entrar na fic!**

**-------------------**


	7. Mais uns dias e mais uma expulsão

**Dia 12: Sexta-feira - Idas ao Confessionário**

Mariam foi a única que não pareceu muito afectada com a nomeação. O Tyson voltou a ir falar com a Jurema. O Ray decidiu ir para o ginásio e o Max decidiu ir ao confessionário.

Max: Será que posso falar?

Big Brother: Claro. Estou aqui para te ouvir Max.

Max: Estou preocupado.

Big Brother: Com o quê Max? Por estares nomeado?

Max: Não exactamente. Eu estou a notar que o clima da casa está a ficar cada vez mais pesado.

Big Brother: Mas porque é que isso está a acontecer Max?

Max: Bem, a razão é esta: nós damo-nos todos muito bem, tirando a Mariam, é claro. Ora, se a Mariam sair hoje, vai ser muito complicado nomear pessoas com quem nos damos bem.

Big Brother: São as regras do jogo Max.

Max: Eu sei!

Big Brother: Não te preocupes Max, tudo vai correr pelo melhor e afinal, vocês só nomeiam os outros concorrentes, vocês não decidem quem sai.

Max: Ok. Agora já me sinto melhor. Adeus.

O Max sai do confessionário e poucos minutos depois entra lá o Tyson.

Tyson: Big Brother?

Big Brother: Sim Tyson?

Tyson: Eu estou muito mal…

Big Brother: Porquê Tyson?

Tyson: Estou outra vez nomeado!

Big Brother: Mas tu já sabes que as regras do jogo são essas, alguém tem de ser nomeado.

Tyson: Ninguém gosta de mim! Os meus colegas nomeiam-me, a Jurema não quer saber de mim, eu sou um desgraçado!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Não é preciso exagerar Tyson!

Tyson (a chorar): Ninguém gosta de mim!

Depois do Tyson ter inundado o Confessionário entrou a Mariam, com o seu biquini.

Big Brother: Por vens assim para o confessionário Mariam?

Mariam: Por acaso ainda não reparas-te que o confessionário está inundado pois não?

Big Brother: Por acaso já reparei.

Mariam: Ora, se está inundado, venho com a mesma roupa com que vou para a piscina.

Big Brother: ¬¬ O que queres Mariam?

Mariam: Quero fazer uma queixa!

Big Brother: Sobre o quê?

Mariam: A Hilary não me deixa trabalhar na horta, porque ela está sempre a atrapalhar.

Big Brother: Por acaso, do que se tem visto, és tu que estás a atrapalhar a Hilary.

Mariam: Que mentira!

A Mariam sai do confessionário toda chateada e entra o Ray.

Ray: Olá!

Big Brother: Olá Ray!

Ray: Eu quero perguntar quando é que temos de ter acabado a casa para o cão.

Big Brother: Vocês têm até ao final da semana que vem para acabar a casa.

Ray: Ok, era só isso que eu tinha para perguntar. Adeus.

**Dia 13: Sábado – Anúncio**

Tyson: Ah!

Max: Magoaste-te Tyson?

Tyson : ¬¬ Claro que não, só espetei um prego no dedo, achas que me ia magoar?

Hilary: Deixem de discutir rapazes, vamos mas é trabalhar ou a casa nunca mais fica pronta.

Mariam: Tu também não estás a fazer nada para ajudar!

Hilary: O quê? Eu estou a ajudar, tu é que não fazes nada!

Mariam: Olha lá minha parva, tu...

Ray: Parem! Vamos mas é trabalhar!

Nesse momento o Oliver chegou ao pé deles, acompanhado pela Mafalda.

Ray: O que está aqui a fazer Mafalda? Temos mais cartas?

Mafalda: Hoje não vim por causa disso. Venho anunciar-vos que vão ter a visita de pessoas que vos acompanham todos os dias, pelo televisão, neste caso pela fic, na próxima semana.

Todos: Sim!

Mafalda: Quando eles chegarem, vejam se os tratam bem!

Todos: Claro que sim!

Ray: Essas pessoas são como a Di e a Bey?

Mafalda: Exactamente!

Kai: :)

Mafalda: Bem, o meu trabalho aqui está feito. Até uma próxima vez!

A Mafalda sai da casa.

Max: Acham que vão ser pessoas engraçadas?

Hilary: E simpáticas?

Tyson: E que gostem de comer bem?

Todos menos o Tyson: ¬¬

Ray: Bem, é só esperarmos pela próxima semana e vamos ficar a saber!

**Dia 14: Domingo – Mais uma Expulsão**

No estúdio…

FireKai: Muito boa noite! Estou aqui para anunciar quem será o concorrente que será expulso da casa nesta noite. Será que sairá a Mariam, o Ray, o Tyson ou o Max? Vou contactar a casa, mas ainda não direi quem será o concorrente expulso. Boa noite residentes!

Todos (tensos): Boa noite!

FireKai: Então, estão nervosos?

Todos: Muito!

FireKai: Bem, ainda vão ter de esperar um pouco até eu anunciar quem irá sair. Agora vou falar com os vossos apoiantes e depois venho falar com vocês e anunciar quem será expulso.

Todos: Ok.

FireKai: Então, até já!

FireKai: Muito bem, vou falar com a família, amigos ou apoiantes das pessoas nomeadas. Boa noite Sr. Granger.

Avô do Tyson: Olá!

FireKai: Então, o seu neto não saiu a semana passada, acha que ele vai permanecer mais tempo na casa?

Avô do Tyson: Sim! Ele vai até ao final!

O avô do Tyson começa a fazer um show com a bengala.

FireKai: ¬¬ Ok, vamos falar com os apoiantes do Max. Judy, acha que o seu filho vai sair esta noite?

Judy: Não, acho que quem vai sair é a Mariam.

Nesse momento, a claque da Mariam, Ozuma, Kane e companhia, começa uma briga com as outras claques.

FireKai: Bem, não podemos falar com os apoiantes da Mariam, mas vamos tentar falar com os apoiantes do Ray. Boa noite Lee e Kevin.

Lee: Boa noite.

Kevin: Olá!

FireKai: Então, acham que o Ray será o concorrente expulso esta noite?

Lee: Não, eu acho que ele ainda vai ficar na casa muito tempo!

Kevin: Eu também acho!

FireKai: Bem, terminou a votação. Vamos ver o quadro de votações e ver quem foi mais votado para sair.

**Quadro de Votações:**

**Tyson- **2 votos em 100

**Mariam- **94 votos em 100

**Ray- **2 votos em 100

**Max- **2 votos em 100

FireKai: E aqui temos os resultados, o concorrente que vai abandonar a casa hoje será a Mariam. Agora vou comunicar os resultados aos residentes. Olá a todos de novo! Venho anunciar quem vai sair! Bem, o público foi unanime e decidiu que o concorrente que vai abandonar hoje a casa do Big Brother é... a Mariam!

A Mariam saiu silenciosamente da casa, sem se despedir de ninguém.

Fora da casa...

A Mariam corre para o Kane, beija-o e os dois afastam-se.

FireKai: ¬¬ O Bryan não apareceu, a Mariam nem me dá uma entrevista... bem, acabou este capítulo. Até ao próximo!

**-------------------**

Ok pessoal está na hora de votarem na pessoa que querem que fique imune. Aqui estão os concorrentes que podem ficar imunes: **Max, Hilary, Ray, Oliver, Wyatt, Mariah, Salima, Zeo, Tyson.**

**Agradeço a todos os que preencheram a ficha, para quem não preencheu aqui está ela de novo:**

**Nome no :** Por exemplo, alguém que use o nome de Flamewave, ficará com o nome de Flame na fic.

**Idade: **Preencham este campo com a vossa idade.

**Sexo: **Ou masculino ou feminino.

**Características: **Cor do Cabelo, Cor dos Olhos, Altura e Peso. Não é preciso porem a vossa altura e peso exactos, só tem de pôr, Alto ou Alta, Baixo ou Baixa, Médio ou Média, Pesado ou Pesada ou Leve.

**Personalidade: **Descrevam um pouco da vossa personalidade. A vossa personalidade é que vai comandar as vossas atitudes na casa. Uma pessoa que seja sorridente, terá atitudes diferentes de uma pessoa que seja carrancuda.

**Atenção: **Eu esqueci-me de referir uma coisa que devia estar na lista. Eu quero que vocês me digam 2 concorrentes que estão a apoiar, para eu vos pôr a conviver com eles.

O que têm de fazer é.

**Personagens que apoio: **1 – Bryan, 2 – Mariam.

Este é um exemplo. Claro que não podem dizer nem a Mariam nem o Bryan, porque eles já saíram.

**Em resumo, mandem a vossa review com o resto da ficha e com o nome de quem querem que fique imune. Não se esqueçam de enviar as duas coisas, porque houve pessoas que se esqueceram de dizer quem queriam que saísse na última review e preencheram só a ficha. Vocês já vão aparecer no próximo capítulo!**

Se tiverem perguntas ou sugestões para provas, por favor, mandem-nas na vossa review ou para o meu e-mail.

**-------------------**

**Agradecimentos**

**Pri-Chan: **Obrigado pela sua review. É claro que você vai entrar na fic. Até ao próximo capítulo :)

**Dani-mi: **Obrigado pela sua review. Você esqueceu de dizer quem queria que saísse né? Bem, não faz mal. Vê se não esquece desta vez :)

**Chibi-Aya: **Bem, no seu caso nem é preciso pensar muito para dizer que uma das personagens que apoia é o Kai, né? Espero receber mais reviews suas!

**Selene Malfoy: **Obrigado pela sua review. Ainda bem que acha que a fic está a ficar legal :)

**Fanatic Blader: **Obrigado pela sua review. Aleluia que aparece mais um rapaz no , sem ofensa, mas é quase tudo meninas. Preencha o resto da ficha e você vai aparecer no próximo capítulo.

**Camila-Sama: **É claro que não estou com raiva de você Camila, só que eu não tenho tempo para falar, quase não tenho tempo para respirar. A escola está cada vez mais difícil e tive de fazer um esforço enorme para acabar este capítulo, por isso, se eu não aparecer no msn, não fica chateada, mas é porque não tenho tempo. E, é claro que você vai aparecer na fic!

**Beyfanatic: **Obrigado pela sua review. Se quiser entrar neste Big Brother, preencha a ficha!


	8. Entradas em Grande!

Primeiro quero pedir desculpa por demorar a actualizar, mas o meu computador andava sempre a bloquear e então foi difícil escrever a fic. Todos os que me mandaram a ficha vão entrar na fic. Pensei que iriam entrar todos de uma vez, mas visto que são 9 pessoas a entrar, vão entrar 3 de cada vez. De qualquer maneira, eu baseei-me nas informações que me mandaram para criar um perfil para vocês, já que não conheço a maioria dos que me mandaram a ficha. Se quiserem acrescentar algum pormenor ao vosso perfil, mandem-me essa informação na review. Só mais uma coisa, a ordem de entrada na casa foi decidida aleatoriamente, eu não a escolhi, por isso não pensei que pus as pessoas que gostava mais a entrar primeiro, porque não é verdade. Bem, vamos à fic!

**Dia 15: Segunda-feira – Os 3 Primeiros Concorrentes Especiais**

Hilary: Tyson, para de comer!

Tyson (com a boca cheia): Estou com fome!

Ray: Será que eles demoram muito para chegar?

Salima: Não sabemos, mas vai ser engraçado termos visitas!

Mariah: Sim!

Wyatt: :)

A porta da casa abre-se e entra o FireKai.

Todos: Onde estão os convidados?

FireKai: Calma! Os convidados já vêm ai, vamos para a sala que eu tenho de vos dizer algumas coisas.

Todos se dirigem à sala.

FireKai: Bem, estes concorrentes vão ficar na casa uma semana.

Todos: Só?

FireKai: Depois de uma semana, eu direi o que se vai passar com eles. Quando os concorrentes especiais chegaram, por favor mostrem-lhes a casa e sejam amáveis com eles!

Todos: Sim!

FireKai: Terão de continuar a fazer as vossas tarefas e poderão pedir-lhes ajuda. Tentem ter uma boa relação com eles!

Todos: Ok!

FireKai: E para finalizar, como nem tudo é bom e a casa vai ficar com muita gente… esta semana vão sair duas pessoas!

Todos: Não!

FireKai: Desculpem, mas tem de ser! Bem, agora eu vou deixar entrar os primeiros três convidados, vão entrar 3 hoje, 3 amanhã e três na quarta-feira.

Todos se dirigiram à porta e o FireKai abriu-a e saiu para a rua.

FireKai: Bem, vamos apresentar a primeira pessoa convidada. Que venha ela!

A passos largos aproximava-se uma garota de cabelos e olhos pretos, a sua altura era média e o peso também, ela aparentava ter 16 anos e sorria para os 10 residentes.

FireKai: Esta é a Selene, mas podem chamá-la de Line.

Line (sorrindo): Oi para todos!

Todos: Oi!

FireKai: Bem, a nossa segunda convidada vem a caminho!

Naquela direcção vinha uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos violeta. A sua altura era média e ela era magra. Ela aparentava ter uns 13 anos.

FireKai: Esta é a Chibi Aya-Ran, mas como o nome é grande podem chamar-lhe Aya.

Aya: Oi!

Todos: Oi!

A Aya corre para os residentes e salta para cima do Kai.

Kai: Ei!

Aya: Kai!

Kai: Sai de cima de mim!

Todos: ¬¬

Line: Será que eu devia ter saltado para cima de algum dos concorrentes?

FireKai: Não, a tua entrada foi boa. Bem, vamos apresentar a última visita de hoje! Lá vem ela!

Todos olharam para a esquerda. De lá vinha uma garota com cabelos castanhos cor de chocolate e com olhos castanhos. A sua altura e o seu peso eram médios e aparentava ter 21 anos.

FireKai: Esta é a Pri-chan, mas podem chamar-lhe Pri.

Pri (sorrindo): Oi!

Todos: Oi!

Pri (olhando para a Aya): Ei, porque é que estás agarrada ao Kai?

Aya: Porque ele é meu!

Pri: Teu? Nem pensar!

A Pri corre para o Kai e para a Aya e tira a Aya de cima do Kai. Depois as duas agarram-se ao Kai.

Line: Porque é que a minha entrada não foi como a delas?

FireKai: Porque tu não és fanática pelo Kai!

Line: Ah… certo…

FireKai: Bem, eu volto amanhã para apresentar os outros 3 concorrentes.

Todos: Até amanhã!

Todos entram na casa e os concorrentes começam as mostrar todas as coisas.

Max: Aqui é um dos quartos.

Line: É bonito!

Max: Sim, está bem arranjado.

Line: Já agora… onde é que nós vamos dormir?

Max: ?

Line: Bem, há doze camas e nós somos 13! E ainda vão entrar mais 6 pessoas!

Max: … bem, acho que alguns vão de ter de dormir no sofá e outros no chão…

Line: ¬¬ Que bom…

Na cozinha estavam o Oliver e a Pri, que tinha deixado o Kai por um momento.

Oliver: É aqui que tomamos as refeições!

Pri: Se quiseres, posso ajudar-te a prepará-las!

Oliver: A sério?

Pri: Sim! Eu gosto de cozinhar.

Oliver: Ainda bem!

Enquanto isso, o Kai estava a mostrar a horta à Aya, que continuava agarrada a ele.

Kai: E aqui está a nossa horta.

Aya: É bonita!

Kai: Mas tu nem olhaste para ela!

Aya: Prefiro olhar para ti!

Kai: … vai ser uma semana difícil…

**Dia 16: Terça-feira – Mais Concorrentes**

Tyson: Será que vai demorar muito?

Hilary: Tem calma Tyson!

Line: Mais três pessoas…

Aya: Espero que não me roubem o Kai!

Kai: …

Pri: Estou com dores nas costas! Porque é que eu tive de dormir no sofá?

Max: Porque não havia mais camas!

Wyatt: Não te preocupes Pri, hoje podes dormir na minha cama que eu durmo no sofá!

Pri: Obrigado Wyatt!

O FireKai entra na casa, acompanhado de mais três pessoas.

FireKai: Olá a todos!

Todos: Oi!

FireKai: Bem, aqui estão mais três pessoas que vão ficar esta semana na casa. Ok, a primeira pessoa é a Candy Black, a quem podem chamar Candy.

Uma garota de cabelo rosa e olhos verdes, magra, de estatura média e com a aparência de uma garota de 14 anos, deu um passo em frente.

Candy: Oi!

Todos: Oi!

Candy (olhando para a Hilary): Espero dar-me bem com todos… bem, com quase todos…

Hilary: Estás a referir-te a mim!

Candy: … só te quero dizer que não gosto nada de ti!

Hilary (zangada): Boa, livrei-me da Mariam e agora aparece-me esta!

FireKai: Calma meninas! Vamos passar à próxima pessoa, ela chama-se Hikary-Hilary-Chan, mas podem chamar-lhe Hikary!

Uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, alta e com peso médio e com aparência de 16 anos deu um passo em frente.

Hikary: Olá!

Todos: Olá!

Hikary: Olá Hilary, espero que nos demos muito bem!

Hilary: Também espero que sim!

Candy: Duvido, a Hilary não é boa da cabeça!

Hikary: Não digas isso!

Candy: Digo sim!

Hikary: Eu não quero discutir!

FireKai: É isso mesmo Hikary, vamos ver a última pessoa de hoje. Ele chama-se Fanatic Blader, mas podem chamá-lo de Blader.

Um rapaz de 13 anos, com olhos e cabelo castanho, alto e de peso médio deu um passo em frente.

Blader: Oi!

Todos: Oi!

FireKai: Por hoje é tudo, amanhã vou trazer os últimos 3 participantes. Até amanhã!

O FireKai abandona a casa e os concorrentes mostram a casa aos recém chegados.

Tyson: Este é o galinheiro!

Candy: ¬¬ Não havia mais nenhum lugar para visitar?

Tyson: Eu pensei que ias gostar! Podemos ir ver a Jurema!

Candy: Não obrigado, vamos visitar outro lugar!

Tyson: Ok.

Na sala…

Hilary: É aqui que nos juntamos todos!

Hikary: É muito bonita e é muito grande.

Hilary: Pois é, só é pena que também seja aqui que recebemos a noticia de quem vai ser expulso.

Hikary: Bem, há mais lugares para ver?

Hilary: Claro, vamos, eu mostro-te!

No ginásio…

Wyatt: Aqui é o ginásio!

Kai: Sim, podes fazer todo o tipo de exercícios!

Blader: Parece-me bem!

Kai: Larga-me o pescoço!

Aya: Nem pensar!

Enquanto o Kai se tenta livrar da Aya, o Wyatt mostra o resto do ginásio ao Blader.

Wyatt: Então gostaste do ginásio?

Blader: Sim. Quem é que costuma usar o ginásio mais vezes?

Wyatt: Bem, normalmente é o Ray, mas os outros também vão passando por aqui!

Blader: Vai ser uma semana fantástica!

**Dia 17: Quarta-feira – Os Últimos Convidados**

FireKai: Olá a todos!

Todos: Olá!

Tyson: Onde estão os outros convidados?

FireKai: Eles já vêem ai, mas antes tenho de vos dizer uma coisa, como agora há muita gente na casa, esta semana, em vez de irem ao confessionário fazer as nomeações, hoje vão escrevê-las num papel e deixá-las numa caixa que se encontra no confessionário. E tem de saber que não podem nomear a pessoa que ficou imune esta semana… a pessoa que ficou imune esta semana foi o Max!

Max: :)

FireKai: Bem, já sabem o que têm de fazer, por isso vou chamar a primeira pessoa que vai entrar hoje na casa! Ela tem 12 anos, cabelo e olhos castanhos, é magra e alta e já esteve aqui no último Big Brother, dêem as boas vindas à Beyfanatic, a que podem chamar de Bey!

A Bey entra na casa.

Bey: Oi!

Todos: Oi!

Kai: Oi Bey!

Bey (sorrindo): Oi Kai!

Aya: Ei! Que confianças são essas?

Bey e Kai: …

FireKai: Bem, vamos chamar a pessoa seguinte. Ela tem cabelo preto e olhos cinza azulados. A sua altura e peso são médios e tem 13 anos. Muitos chamam-lhe Dani-mi, mas vocês podem chamá-la de Mi!

A Mi entra na casa!

Mi: Oi!

Todos: Oi!

Mi: Espero que nos demos bem!

Todos: Nós também!

FireKai: Ok, vamos para a última pessoa a entrar na casa. Ela tem 12 anos, cabelo roxo, olhos pretos, é magra, é alta, é conhecida como Camila-Chan, mas podem chamar-lhe Mila!

A Mila entra na casa.

Mila: Oi!

Todos: Oi!

Mila: Espero que vocês sejam simpáticos para mim, porque senão… eu fico chateada!

Todos caem no chão.

FireKai: Bem, até amanhã! Mostrem a casa aos recém chegados e não se esqueçam de deixar as vossas nomeações no confessionário.

O FireKai abandona a casa.

Salima: Aqui é a piscina!

Mariah: É uma piscina muito boa!

Bey: Parece que sim!

Salima: Depois de acabarmos as nossas tarefas vimos para aqui relaxar.

Bey: Eu também quero vir!

Mariah: Claro que sim!

Bey: Bem, vamos passar ao próximo lugar?

Salima: Claro, vamos…

No galinheiro…

Zeo: Este é o galinheiro!

Mi: Onde está a Jurema?

Tyson: Deve estar aqui algures… Jurema!

A galinha aproximou-se devagar…

Mi: É a Jurema?

Zeo: Acho que sim!

Mi: Olá Jurema!

Tyson: Ela é muito inteligente!

Mi: Sim, estou a ver…

No confessionário…

Mila: Este é que é o confessionário?

Ray: Sim.

Mila: Quantas pessoas cabem aqui?

Ray: Bem, não sei exactamente, mas talvez umas 7, mas têm de estar todos apertadinhos.

Mila: Bem, há mais alguma coisa interessante na casa?

Ray: Claro, vem comigo que eu mostro-te tudo!

**Dia 18: Quinta-feira – Os Nomeados são…**

No estúdio…

FireKai: Muito boa noite! Estou aqui para vos informar quem são os nomeados. Vamos falar com a casa: Boa noite a todos!

Todos: Boa noite!

FireKai: Bem, depois de verificarmos as vossas nomeações, já temos o nome dos 4 nomeados. Os nomeados são… o Ray…

Ray: Ok…

FireKai: O Tyson…

Tyson: Para variar…

FireKai: O Kai…

Kai: …

FireKai: E a Mariah…

Mariah: Paciência…

FireKai: Bem, já sabem que desta vez vão sair duas pessoas. Divirtam-se e eu voltarei a falar com vocês no Domingo. Até lá!

**-------------------**

Ok pessoal, têm de votar em dois destes 4 nomeados:** Ray, Mariah, Kai ou Tyson. **

Se tiverem perguntas ou sugestões para provas, por favor, mandem-nas na vossa review ou para o meu e-mail.

-------------------

**Agradecimentos**

Eu quero ter escrito um agradecimento para cada um, mas isso ia atrasar ainda mais a fic, por isso dou um agradecimento geral a todos. Obrigado por terem mandado a ficha e por lerem a fic. Espero que tenham gostado de entrar na fic e que me continuem a mandar reviews!


	9. Saidas e Novas Regras

**Dia 19: Sexta-feira – Confusão na Casa**

Todos os residentes estavam à mesa com excepção do Oliver e da Pri, que estavam a cozinhar.

"Hoje temos de acabar a casa para o cão." – disse Ray.

"Sim." – concordou a Mila.

"Nós vamos ajudar." – disse a Line.

Depois do pequeno-almoço, todos foram ajudar a construir a casa para o cão.

"És capaz de largar o Kai por um segundo?" – perguntou a Bey irritada.

"Não! O Kai é meu!" – respondeu a Aya.

"Teu? Nem pensar!" – disse a Bey.

"Calma meninas…" – tentou dizer o Kai, mas a Aya e a Bey atiraram-se uma à outra e começaram a brigar.

A Mila e a Mi correram para as duas garotas e tentaram separá-las. Enquanto isso, a Pri levou o Kai dali.

Algum tempo depois…

Tyson: Acabámos!

Blader: A casa para o cão está pronta!

Candy: Ainda bem.

Hikary: O que fazemos agora?

Max: Boa pergunta…

Tyson: Vamos comer!

Todos caem no chão como nos animes.

Candy: Vamos divertir-nos!

Todos: Sim!

**Dia 20: Sábado – Mariah e Ray**

Line: Querem ajuda?

Pri: Não é preciso, eu e o Oliver tratamos de toda a comida.

Line: Ok.

Na mesa…

Bey: Larga o Kai!

Aya: Não!

Mi: Parem com isso…

Bey e Aya: Não!

Mila: …

Blader: Isto está complicado.

Depois do pequeno-almoço…

O Ray e a Mariah foram para a piscina e os outros residentes começaram a pensar numa maneira de os juntar aos dois.

Line: Podíamos atirá-los para a piscina e… esqueçam…

Aya: Mas podíamos… não, não pode ser…

Bey: Estamos sem ideias…

Hikary: E se os fechássemos num lugar pequeno, eles estariam perto um do outro e talvez…

BladerÉ uma boa ideia!

Mi: Sim! Mas onde é que os poderíamos fechar?

Candy: No galinheiro?

Mila: Não, acho que é melhor outro lugar.

Pri: Então vamos fechá-los num dos quartos!

Todos: Sim!

Momentos depois…

Hikary: Ray e Mariah, há um problema num dos quartos, será que podiam ir lá comigo?

Ray: Que problema?

Hikary: … Não posso dizer agora, vêm comigo ou não?

Mariah: Está bem, vamos.

Ao entrarem no quarto, a Hikary corre rapidamente dali para fora e fecha a porta à chave.

Ray: Hikary? Porque nos fechas-te aqui?

Hikary: Vão ficar ai até se entenderem.

Horas depois…

Candy: Eles já se entenderam ou não?

Hikary: Não sei, nunca mais disseram nada.

Eles abrem a porta devagar e olham para dentro do quarto. O Ray e a Mariah estavam a dormir abraçados um ao outro.

Line: Parece que eles se entenderam.

Mi: Sim, parece que sim.

**Dia 21: Domingo – Novas Regras**

No estúdio…

FireKai: Muito boa noite! Estou aqui para anunciar quem vão ser os concorrentes expulsos esta noite e também vou anunciar as novas regras do concurso. Boa noite residentes!

Todos: Boa noite!

FireKai: Nervosos?

Todos: Um pouco…

FireKai: Antes de dizer quem irá abandonar a casa hoje vou informar-vos das novas regras do concurso. Depois das expulsões desta noite, começará a votação para que fiquem na casa apenas 6 pessoas. 3 concorrentes de Beyblade e 3 concorrentes especiais.

Todos: O quê?

FireKaiÉ verdade, na semana que vem, a casa ficará reduzida a 6 pessoas, que irão disputar o prémio final.

Tyson: Quer dizer que para a semana, só 6 vão ficar? Todos os outros vão sair?

FireKai: Exacto. Dos 9 concorrentes especiais só ficaram 3 e dos 10 concorrentes que participam desde o início, também só vão ficar 3. Mas no final haverá 2 vencedores! O vencedor do prémio Beyblade, disputado pelos concorrentes que entraram desde o inicio e o prémio Especial, disputado pelos concorrentes que entraram nesta semana. Todos entenderam?

Todos: Sim!

FireKai: Muito bem, vou anunciar quem vai sair esta semana… as duas pessoas que vão sair são… o Tyson e a Mariah! Têm 5 minutos para sair da casa.

5 minutos depois…

Mairah (a chorar): Adeus Ray…

Ray: Se tu sais, eu saio contigo!

Mariah: O quê?

RayÉ isso mesmo!

E assim, o Tyson, a Mariah e o Ray abandonaram a casa do Big Brother.

**-**

Ok, pessoal, grande mudança. Desta vez vão ter de votar nas 6 pessoas que querem que permaneçam na casa. Tem de escolher 3 personagens de beyblade e 3 das pessoas que entraram.

**Pessoas em que votar:**

**Line, Aya, Pri, Candy, Hikary, Blader, Bey, Mi, Mila.**

**Votem nas três pessoas que querem que fiquem para a final. Atenção: Não podem votar em vocês mesmos!**

**Personagens de Beylade: Aqui vão ter de escolher por categorias. Escolham:**

Kai ou Max ou Hilary – Finalistas do último Big Brother

Oliver ou Wyatt – Pacifistas da Casa

Salima ou Zeo – Os que sobraram…

Têm de escolher 1 personagem de cada categoria. Por exemplo: Kai, Wyatt, Salima. Agora não se enganem! Não me ponham por exemplo: Kai, Max, Oliver! O Kai e o Max estão na mesma categoria, por isso só podem escolher um deles.

**Recapitulando: Escolham 3 pessoas das que entraram na fic e 1 personagem de beyblade de cada categoria, para que essas personagens estejam na final. Terão de escolher 6 personagens no total: 3 do Beyblade e 3 Autores do a todos por me terem mandado reviews, obrigado! E agora votem, poderão ser vocês a estar na final!**


	10. Os 6 finalistas!

**Dia 22: Segunda-feira – A Chegada do Cachorro**

A manhã estava bonita na casa do Big Brother, mas os residentes não pareciam estar muito satisfeitos.

Pri: A última semana na casa…

Oliver: Pois é…

Wyatt: Será que vai acontecer alguma coisa de especial hoje?

Line: Não sei…

Nesse momento batem à porta da casa e o Kai vai abrir. Quando o Kai volta à cozinha, trás consigo um pequeno cachorro branco e castanho.

Hilary: Olhem!

Mi: Um cachorrinho!

Todos correm para o cachorro e abraçam-no.

Max: Temos de lhe dar um nome…

Bey: Sim, mas que nome?

Blader: hum…

Candy: Vamos pensar todos e havemos de escolher um bom nome.

Meia hora depois…

Salima: E se lhe chamássemos Puffy?

Mila: Puffy?

Wyatt: Bem, ninguém teve uma ideia melhor…

Aya: Então fica Puffy!

Todos: Sim!

Enquanto algumas das pessoas ficavam a brincar com o Puffy, o Wyatt, a Bey e a Pri foram ao galinheiro.

Wyatt: Bem, temos de dar de comer ás galinhas.

Bey: Sim, mas… olha para a Jurema, parece doente.

Pri: … deve sentir falta do Tyson.

Bey: Mas ele só se foi embora ontem.

Pri: Mas mesmo assim…

Wyatt: No final do Big Brother levamos a Jurema para ela ficar com o Tyson ou quando algum de nós sair.

Bey e Pri: Sim, boa ideia!

**Dia 23: Terça-feira – As Primeiras Saídas…**

O FireKai entrou sorrateiramente na casa e surpreendeu os residentes, que nessa altura estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

FireKai: Olá a todos!

Todos: O que estás aqui a fazer?

FireKai: Hoje venho anunciar algumas saídas…

Todos: Oh não…

FireKai: Bem, hoje vou anunciar um dos finalistas de Beylade e também vou anunciar algumas das pessoas que vão sair.

Todos: …

FireKai: Muito bem, hoje vão sair dois concorrentes de Beyblade… os concorrentes que vão sair vão ser… o Zeo e a Hilary!

Zeo e Hilary: Oh…

FireKai: Bem, esta foi uma noticia m�, mas agora vou anunciar que um dos finalistas de Beyblade vai ser… a Salima!

Salima: Eu? A sério?

A Salima começa a pular de alegria, mas para rapidamente, porque ainda há mais noticias.

FireKai: A Salima é a primeira finalista, mas o Max, o Kai, o Wyatt e Oliver ainda estão em jogo e dois deles também serão finalistas. Agora tenho de anunciar três concorrentes especiais que vão ter de sair hoje… Candy, foste uma das escolhidas para sair…

Candy: Oh…

FireKai: A segunda pessoa escolhida para sair foi… a Mi…

Mi: Eu? Oh… porquê eu?

FireKai: Foram os votos Mi… a última pessoa a sair hoje é… a Aya…

Aya: Eu? Não pode ser! Eu não vou deixar o meu Kai!

FireKai: Tem de ser. Bem, por hoje é tudo, amanhã eu volto para vos anunciar outros finalistas e outras pessoas que vão ser expulsas.

O FireKai abandona a casa, seguido pela Hilary, pelo Wyatt, pela Mi, pela Candy e pela Aya, que teve de ser arrastada da casa.

**Dia 24: Quarta-feira – Mais Saídas… Menos Residentes…**

O clima da casa estava muito pesado. Com a saída de cinco pessoas no dia anterior, todos os residentes, com excepção da Salima que já sabia que era finalista, estavam receosos de serem eles a sair.

Quando finalmente o FireKai chegou, todos se reuniram na sala.

FireKai: Olá a todos!

Todos: …

FireKai: Nervosos?

Todos: Sim…

FireKai: Bem, vou anunciar outro finalista de Beyblade e outra pessoa que vai sair… o segundo finalista de Beyblade é… o Oliver!

Oliver: A sério? Agradeço a todos os que votarem em mim.

FireKai: E agora a pessoa que vai sair é… o Wyatt.

Wyatt: Paciência, alguém tinha de sair…

FireKai: Agora concorrentes especiais… vamos lá… vou anunciar duas pessoas que vão sair e uma que irá ficar finalista… uma das pessoas que vai sair hoje é… a Mila!

Mila: Tudo bem…

FireKai: A outra pessoa que vai sair é… a Pri.

Pri: Oh não…

FireKai: E o concorrente especial que vai ser o primeiro finalista é… a Bey!

Bey: Sim!

FireKai: Bem, podem despedir-se dos residentes que vão sair, amanhã vou anunciar-vos os outro expulsos e os finalistas.

Todos se despedem. A Salima chora e abraça a Mila, o Kai despede-se do Wyatt e a Pri abraça o Oliver.

Depois, o FireKai, a Mila, o Wyatt e a Pri abandonam a casa.

**Dia 25: Quinta-feira – Os Finalistas são…**

Agora que a casa só tinha 8 residentes, parecia tudo muito calmo. Quando o FireKai apareceu para anunciar os finalistas, todos tremiam.

FireKai: Bem, temos o Max ou o Kai, que se juntarão à Salima e ao Oliver na final… mas só um deles lá vai chegar… o público votou… ficaram muito perto um do outro, mas como o Kai ganhou o último Big Brother, o terceiro finalista deste Big Brother será o… Max!

Max: Sim, estou na final!

FireKai: Bem, os finalistas de Beyblade são, o Max, a Salima e o Oliver. Agora só faltam duas pessoas para se juntarem à Bey como finalistas Especiais. Os votos foram contados e a segunda pessoa finalista foi… a Hikary!

Hikary: Eu cheguei à final? Que bom!

FireKai: E agora a decisão fica entre o Blader e a Line… depois dos votos contados, o terceiro finalista é… o Blader.

Blader: Estou na final!

FireKai: Bem, já temos os seis finalistas, vamos embora Line e Kai.

O FireKai sai da casa, acompanhado pelo Kai pela Line. Dos seis finalistas, dois deles serão os vencedores.

**

* * *

**

Bem, agora que só há seis finalistas, por isso tem de votar para sabermos que vence o Big Brother.

**Beyblade: Max, Salima, Oliver**

**Especiais: Bey, Hikary, Blader**

Para votarem têm de escrever isto:

Beyblade: 1º lugar – **Nome, **2º Lugar – **Nome**, 3º Lugar - **Nome**

Especiais: 1º lugar – **Nome, **2º Lugar – **Nome**, 3º Lugar – **Nome**

Substituam os espaços **Nome** pelo nome da personagem ou pessoa, no caso dos especiais, que querem que tenha o 1º, 2º ou 3º lugar.

**Para que a votação não seja manipulada, como por exemplo um de vocês usar outro nome na review e votar várias vezes para um dos concorrentes vencer, só serão contados os votos das pessoas que participaram no Big Brother ou daquelas que eu conheça. **

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos**

Agradeço a todos os que me mandaram reviews e espero que fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo, que será o último capítulo desta fic. Até l�!

**Só para saberem aqui estão o número de votos recebidos:**

Line-2  
Aya-1  
Pri-2  
Blader-4  
Candy-1  
Hikary-5  
Bey-4  
Mi-1  
Mila-1

Kai-3  
Max-3  
Hilary-1  
Wyatt-1  
Oliver-6  
Zeo-2  
Salima-5


	11. A Final!

**Dia 26: Sexta-feira – Mais uma saída, o final está próximo…**

Bey: A casa está tão vazia…

Oliver: É verdade…

Max: Então pessoal, não desanimem!

Hikary: Exacto, já só faltam dois dias para a final.

Oliver: O problema é esse. Está a chegar a final do concurso.

Blader: Por outro lado, duas pessoas vão vencer.

Salima: E pelo menos conseguimos estar na final!

Oliver: É verdade. Fiz tudo para entrar no primeiro Big Brother e não consegui, mas agora sou um dos finalistas do segundo Big Brother. Mesmo que fique em terceiro lugar, não me importo.

Bey: E se fossemos aproveitar a piscina?

Hikary: Boa ideia! Não é todos os dias que temos uma piscina só para nós!

Todos se dirigiram à piscina e aproveitaram o dia, que foi solarengo. Mas à tarde, o FireKai apareceu na casa.

Blader: Vens informar-nos de quem vai sair?

FireKai: Sim, hoje um de vocês vai ter de me acompanhar e sair da casa… um dos concorrentes Beyblade.

Salima, Max e Oliver: Oh…

FireKai: Bem, o público votou e decidiu que a pessoa que ficará em terceiro lugar dos concorrentes Beyblade é… a Salima!

Salima: Bem, não é mau ficar em 3º lugar.

A Salima, foi até ao galinheiro buscar a Jurema, para a levar consigo da casa e a entregar ao Tyson.

Depois, ela e o FireKai abandonaram a casa.

**Dia 27: Sábado – Os 4 finalistas**

FireKai: É a vossa vez concorrentes Especiais.

Hikary: Oh… porquê, deixa-nos ficar até amanhã!

FireKai: Porquê?

Hikary: Porque amanhã é Dia dos Namorados!

FireKai: Desculpa mas as regras não podem ser quebradas. Vou anunciar a pessoa que ficará em terceiro lugar. A pessoa que vai ficar em terceiro lugar é… o Blader!

O Blader despede-se dos outros, pega no Puffy e sai da casa na companhia do FireKai.

**Dia 28: Domingo – A Final!**

FireKai: E aqui estamos nós reunidos para anunciar quem serão os dois vencedores deste Big Brother! Antes de anunciarmos os vencedores, vamos falar com alguns apoiantes.

O FireKai dirige-se à Hilary que tem uma camisola com um coração vermelho onde está escrito Max.

FireKai: Hilary, porque a camisola com o coração?

Hilary: Porque eu estou a apoi�-lo e hoje é dia dos namorados!

FireKai: Achas que ele vai vencer?

Hilary: Sim, acho que sim.

FireKai: Muito bem, vamos falar os apoiantes do Oliver. Enrique, estás a apoiar o Oliver, não é verdade?

Enrique: Sim. Todos os Majestics estão a apoiar o Oliver e queremos que ele ganhe este Big Brother.

Do outro lado do estúdio, que ficava mesmo ao lado da casa, a claque da Bey levantou-se gritando o seu nome.

FireKai: Então, há muito tempo que não te vi Di, estás a apoiar a Bey?

Di: Sim, ela vai vencer, força Bey!

Mila: Ei, não se esqueçam de mim! Eu também apoio a Bey!

O FireKai caminhou até à claque da Hikary que era tão grande como a da Bey.

FireKai: Tyson, estás a apoiar a Hikary?

Tyson: Sim, eu e a Hilary estamos a apoi�-la a ela e ao Max! Força aos dois!

FireKai: Bem, agora que ouvimos a claque, vou comunicar à casa a votação do público.

Todo o estúdio ficou em completo silêncio.

FireKai: Olá a todos!

Bey, Hikary, Max e Oliver: Ol�!

FireKai: Vou anunciar quem são os vencedores… Beyblade… o público votou e decidiu que o vencedor será… o Max!

O Max levantou-se de um salto, sorrindo a todos. O Oliver também se levantou e felicitou o Max pela vitória.

FireKai: Por favor, abandonem os dois a casa. Bey e Hikary, já voltarei para vos dizer qual de vocês ganhou.

O FireKai sai do estúdio, indo para a porta da casa. O Max e o Oliver saem pouco depois.

FireKai: Parabéns pela vitória Max. E parabéns para ti também Oliver.

Max e Oliver: Obrigado.

Fogo de artifício encheu o céu, muito dele tinha a forma de corações por causa do Dia dos Namorados. A Hilary saiu do meio da multidão e atirou-se para cima do Max dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

FireKai: Bem, agora vou entrar na casa e anunciar qual das duas meninas, ganhou o Big Brother.

O FireKai entra na casa. A Bey e a Hikary saltaram do sofá e ficaram muito quietas à espera da notícia de quem tinha vencido.

FireKai: Bem, só uma de vocês ganhou o prémio de 1000 moedas… o público votou e… decidiu que… quem ganha este Big Brother… dos Concorrentes Especiais… a pessoa que obteve mais votos foi… a … Bey!

Bey: Sim!

A Bey abraça-se à Hikary que está a sorrir.

FireKai: Bem, vamos sair da casa.

Quando a Bey e a Hikary saem da casa começam de novo os fogos de artifício e papéis vermelhos e cor-de-rosa começam a cair do céu.

FireKai: E pronto, esta é a final da Segund Edição do Big Brother. O Max e a Bey foram os grandes vencedores, mas todos os que passaram por aqui também o foram.

Max: E só se ganha 1000 moedas ou algo mais?

FireKai: Só as 1000 moedas.

Max: Isso não é justo! Quando o Kai venceu ele foi jantar fora com a Bey e a Di!

FireKai: … Ok, os 4 finalistas têm direito a um jantar!

Max: Boa! A Hilary vai comigo!

Bey: Eu vou com o Kai!

Oliver: Hum… eu convido a Pri!

Hikary: E eu?

FireKai: Não sei, tu é que escolhes!

Hikary: Não quero convidar o Tyson, porque ele come demais…

Tyson: … obrigadinho…

FireKai: Já que sou eu que vou ter de pagar, eu faço-te companhia.

Hikary: Ok.

FireKai: Bem, e assim acaba este programa. Eu ainda vou ter de pagar um jantar a estas pessoas e por isso fico por aqui. Até à próxima!

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos**

Agradeço a todos os que leram a fic, a todos os que me mandaram reviews e aos que quiserem participar na fic. Espero que a fic tenha ficado ao vosso gosto. Não fui eu que escolhi os vencedores, foram vocês, por isso espero que tenham ficado satisfeitos com o resultado final. Espero que continuem a ler as minhas fics e desejo-vos tudo de bom. Até à próxima fic!


End file.
